lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemang Strangizzle Redizzle
They be tonz of stories up there bout jacked Pokemon games. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some of dem straight-up like neat like fuckin tha one on some version where you git a pimp as a starter. Some is ridiculous, wack-ass stories bout dudes dyin afta playin a game, or tha game rappin' ta em. God, don't these writas know less is mo' when it comes ta these stories, biatch? Ah well, I digress. I grew horny bout these jacked game dat is apparently up in any thrift store, on eBizzle, or handed up by homeless playas ta random passersby. I didn't have tha pleasure of meetin these creepy people, I merely found dis particular cartridge up in a trash bin when tha garbage truck backed tha fuck into mah neighborz dumpster. I noticed tha game n' axed tha trash playa if I could take it, n' da ruffneck didn't seem ta mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was thrown away afta all. I of course checked wit mah neighbor ta confirm if they straight-up didn't want it, though they seemed perplexed, as if they'd never peeped it up in they game. Their lil hustla done cooked up a grab fo' it, a lil pimp whoz ass saw tha charizard on tha cover, bustin up like a biatch up "Pokemang! I want dat shit mommy!" yo, but his crazy-ass mutha holla'd at his ass no, seein as I found it yo. Dude didn't even gotz a game pimp anyway, he just was horny bout Pokemang. Thinkin not a god damn thang more, I simply went home, lookin all up in tha cartridgez sticker on tha way. Just a plain oldschool Redizzle Version, tha sticker torn slightly across tha Charizardz neck yo, but dat was expected wit such a oldschool game. I had Blue Version as a kid, so I was a lil' bit eager ta peep the, albeit minimal, differences Red Version had. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was rather pissed tha fuck off by what tha fuck I saw when tha title screen flossed up. "Pokemang: Strangizzle Redizzle Version." Well damn it, dat shiznit was a hack yo. Hacks was neat n' all yo, but they had zero monetary value, tha originals like valuable by now, n' I wanted ta play Redizzle anyway, not dis crap. Oh well, dat shiznit was free, might as well try dat shit. Da name was odd however, Strangizzle Redizzle, biatch? That made no sense, not even up in a morbid description of one of mah thugs bein asphyxiated, as playaz turn blue when choking, not red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck knows, maybe there are a pair of these hacks n' I just gots tha red one. Da mo' I thought bout dis though, tha mo' interested I became. My fuckin initial disappointment turned tha fuck into curiosity, I wanted ta know what tha fuck tha creator had made, n' I was goin ta note every last muthafuckin thang I saw. Da first odditizzle I noticed was tha start screen had a Charizard next ta tha trainer instead of a Charmander, also, tha Pokemon never cycled all up in like tha original gangsta versions did, it just stayed Charizard, even afta five minutez of waiting. Shrugging, I hit start, noticin there was no Charizard cry as I did, like there was supposed ta be. I saw there was a "Continue" option, so I figured I'd do what tha fuck mah playas did wit used game n' peep what tha fuck tha previous balla had done. "… No…" I blinked up in surprise. No, biatch? What do you mean no, biatch? Da game wouldn't let me continue no matter what, though on tha fourth attempt, I heard tha Charizard cry, on tha down-low n' barely audible yo, but there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shruggin it off, I decided ta just hit New Game, like I would have done afta checkin tha oldschool file anyway. Da screen cut ta black fo' a while, no Prof. Oak, no startin theme, just not a god damn thang at all. Eventually, tha screen came back, showin a funky-ass bedroom, two beds, two TVs, n' a cold-ass lil computer up in tha corner n' shit. My fuckin trainer sprite was tha usual one, consistent wit tha original gangsta Red Version. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I was curious as ta why it didn't ask mah name, though dat was answered as I opened tha pause menu, noticin mah Trainer was named "Steven". Fuck dat shit, dis aint mah real name or some wack crap like that, dis game aint self-aware or hustled, at least not dat I know of, it just had a name chosen already. Curious, I saw dat schmoooove muthafucka had tha starter amount of scrilla, no badges yo. Dude didn't be lookin like red though, his afro was longer, almost reachin halfway down his back, Redz usual smile replaced wit a cold-ass lil Kool & Tha Gang smirk yo. Honestly, I found dis sprite much coola than Red. Next I checked up his Pokemon, a single Charmander, level five, named "Miki". Nothang was odd bout it… or should I say her, wit tha name n' all. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had beginnin Charmander stats, only knew Scratch n' Tail Whip, basic stuff. Da game seemed relatively normal. Returnin ta tha game, I strutted bout tha room, noticin Stevenz long afro was present on tha back of mah trainer sprite when mah back was turned ta tha camera. I didn't recognize tha crib yo, but I descended tha stairs ta peep mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Downstairs was another trainer, whoz ass was rappin ta me tha instant I came down. Mike: Locked N Loaded yet? Steven: Yeah. I assumed dis "Mike" was mah rival, pre-decided fo' me, a replacement of Blue most likely, though I thought back ta tha bedroom havin two beds, realizin they weren't just rivals, they was brothers. They talked back n' forth, basic Pokemon dialogue, become a pokemaster, catch em all, shiznit like that, before havin a lil argument over which is better, Charmander or Squirtle, which of course hustled ta tha introduction battle, like tha one vs. Blue up in tha lab. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Simple enough, Scratch, Tackle, Scratch, Tackle, til I won purely fo' havin tha straight-up original gangsta turn. I took note of how tha fuck much mo' betta Stevenz sprite looked up in combat than Red's, a gangbangin' finger-lickin' different pose, his afro lookin like dat shiznit was blowin up in tha wind, a funky-ass brief, minor upgrade yo, but still, much sickr. I left tha doggy den afta some mo' banter wit mah "brother", steppin up ta tha Pallet Hood theme. Goin ta tha eastside, I found dis was indeed Pallet Hood, tha doggy den was simply on tha outskirts ta tha westside. I noted there was no mysterious grassy field like up in aiiight Pallet Hood. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Wanderin about, I decided ta check up in on Redz home. His mutha was inside n' when I talked ta her, dat thugged-out biiiatch commented on how tha fuck thugged-out Steven looked, hopin her lil hustla would look up ta his ass as a role-model fo' when his thugged-out lil' punk-ass became a trainer his dirty ass next year, which of course hustled mah crazy ass ta realize dis game took place a year before tha original gangsta Pokemon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Red was even upstairs, playin tha SNES up in his bangin room, commentin "I be gonna be tha dopest too when its mah turn!" I was startin ta like dis hack. Dat shiznit was interesting, a cold-ass lil straight-up freshly smoked up adventure, a gangbangin' finger-lickin' different character, hell, Steven even seemed ta git a history wit tha playas up in his cold-ass town, a reputation, a personalitizzle beyond a silent protagonist. Da playas up in hood talked ta his ass as a person, makin conversation, not just spoutin tutorial crap. Even Bluez sista had freshly smoked up dialogue, they seemed ta be up in a relationshizzle too, as tha dialogue ended wit a lick n' a ass over her head. Prof. Oak simply wished mah crazy ass well, givin me a Pokedex ta aid mah adventure yo. Dude wasn't givin it ta me ta be tha reason behind tha adventure like every last muthafuckin other Pokemon game up there, he gave it ta me outta kindness, suttin' ta help me on mah way, a gift. I was likin dis mo' n' mo' wit each second, tha game seemed ta have a actual rap now! I was some muthafucka, not just a cold-ass lil cookie-cutter protagonist mah playas could be, not some blank shizzle dat could be replaced without notice. Da rap was different, though tha actual game play remained unchanged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I went uptown like I was supposed to, went from hood ta town, collected badges, received tha praise of tha leaders. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stevenz hype even seemed ta spread, as some NPCs would rap like tha knew his muthafuckin ass. I used Miki fo' every last muthafuckin battle, n' dat biiiiatch was growin surprisingly fast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch handled Brock wit ease, even pounded Misty wit no shiznit at all. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch wasn't as adversely effected by super-effectizzle attacks as others, did mo' damage than a regular Charmander, dat biiiiatch was a veritable powerhouse biaaatch! Biatch even became a Charizard all up in tha mere level of twenty-five, not wack at all I must say. Things started ta git weird though as soon as I reached Lavender Hood. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I know, I know, Lavender Hood is tha focus behind every last muthafuckin creepy rap n' tha like yo, but dat shiznit was tha only place dat was noticeably different. There was no Crew Rocket invasion, which I found odd, though I did remember dis was a year up in tha past, so tha invasion wouldn't occur until Redz time. I tried ta enter Pokemon tower, aimin ta git a Ghastly yo, but thatz when it go odd. Steven: I have no reason ta be here… Steven wouldn't go tha fuck into Pokemon Tower no matter what tha fuck I done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This was weird, I mean hell, there be a mazillion places up in Kanto you straight-up have no need ta be, lil random houses wit not a god damn thang but lil pimps NPCs fo' example. Why was it here dat Steven wouldn't enter? With a shrug, I figured I wouldn't need a Ghastly, seein as Miki could handle anything, so I simply went on mah way, Lavender Hood servin no purpose other than a passageway wit a poke center. Da game progressed normally from there, tha remainin gyms fell tha fuck n' eventually I made mah way ta tha Elite Four n' defeated em. As wit Blue, mah "brother" Mike was there before me, initiatin tha championshizzle battle, which Miki swept wit ease. Da aftermath of tha battle was like pleasant, none of tha tension dat was present between Red n' Blue all up in tha end of they match, tha brothers congratulated each other on they progress n' shook hands, before tha screen went white, no Hall of Hype, nor any credits. When tha screen came back, dat shiznit was all up in tha doggy den again, tha two brothers chillin all up in tha computer, conversin wit each other. Steven: I don't want too… Mike: Come on, I just gotta borrow her fo' a second ta finish tha Pokedex, tha entry won't regista unless she recognizes me as masta fo' just a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Steven: But she mah Miki… Mike: I promise I be bout ta give her back, come on, please? ->Yes? Fuck dat shit? I was a lil' bit perplexed, so I hit No ta be cautious. Mike: Come on, please? FUCK DAT SHIT Mike: Come on, please? I realized dis would simply continue ta loop until I hit fo'sho, so I did, just ta peep what tha fuck would happen. Mike: Alright, dis will just take a sec, then we'll both be pokemasters muthafucka! Steven: ........ Da screen chizzled ta tha animation shown when two playas trade Pokemon, which I found a lil' bit weird, seein as I was solo yo, but whatever, dis was what tha fuck was apparently supposed ta happen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Miki went first, I peeped lazily as da hoe fuckin started ta travel down tha tradin tube. SNAP! That made me jump, tha sudden noise resonatin up in mah silent bedroom, bangin cuz of tha volume bein way up. Lookin all up in tha screen, I noticed tha game had seemed ta freeze, Miki still up in mid-trade yo, but tha game wasn't bustin anything. With a sigh, I just turned off tha game, wonderin when mah last save was. When tha game turned back on, I stared fo' a moment all up in tha start screen, there was no Charizard next ta tha trainer n' shit. Upon pressin start, I saw tha New Game option was absent, leavin only Continue. This was… strange ta say tha least, so I selected it, tha game starin without even showin mah stats as usual. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. My fuckin jaw dropped at what tha fuck I was greeted with. ONE YEAR LATER Da Lavender Hood theme came first, playin its aiiight way, tha screen slowly fadin up in from blackness. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Steven was up in tha Pokemon Tower, which made tha noize even stranger, seein as tha tower had its own theme yo. Dude was standin up in front of a tombstone, not bustin anything. Wonderin what tha fuck was goin on, I pressed A. Steven: … Confused, I tried strutting, realizin I was indeed up in control all up in tha moment. I brought up tha pause menu n' checked mah party. Miki was gone. Not just Miki, all Pokemon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude had nothing, Da Pokedex was absent from tha menu, his bag was empty yo. Honestly concerned now, I checked his cold-ass trainer card. Dude had no scrilla yo. Dude had no badges yo. His play time was 8,795 hours, which was impossible as I had only 30 logged up in before. But dat wasn't tha strangest part. His picture, tha picture of tha thugged-out, Kool & Tha Gang lil' trainer was…different yo. His eyes was blank, his wild lil' grill turned slightly down, dat smirk of his was gone, replaced by a lack of any expression at all, dat long afro of his, before up in a slick perm, was now messy n' unkempt. I couldn't peep his ass any more, closin tha menu, I went ta move outta tha tower yo, but wit every last muthafuckin step I took away from tha tombstone, tha screen flickered, like it did when a Pokemon was poisoned. Gulping, I brought up tha trainer card again, his thugged-out lil' picture was gettin worse. Every step I took, dat schmoooove muthafucka hung his head mo' n' more, his shoulder slumped, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bent over n' shit. By tha time I had exited tha tower, da thug was on his knees, handz ta his wild lil' face, afro draped across his muthafuckin ass. I had guessed already what tha fuck was goin on yo, but dis clinched dat shit. I fuckin started ta put some thangs together up in mah mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I had always wondered why there was no champion up in tha original gangsta game besides yo' rival. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Why is it you, tha protagonist, had ta beat yo' rival, when he just waltzed in, no previous champion ta challenge. Then, it struck mah dirty ass. Da answer was right here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Da previous champion gave up. His precious Miki was apparently dead, n' wit her, so took a dirt nap part of his muthafuckin ass yo. His Pokedex, tha other Pokemon, his badges, his wild lil' fame, all of it, tha pimpin' muthafucka threw it away. In dat year, tha year dat I missed, tha year where all dem minutes came from, I even did tha math, there is 8765 minutes up in a year, add dat ta mah 30 from before n' it matched up. Even so, tha game kept going, dis should done been a endin I thought, I mean, what tha fuck else was there ta do, biatch? I had no Pokedex, no Pokemon, not anything. What was I supposed ta be bustin, biatch? I talked ta mah playas up in tha hood yo, but they all holla'd similar thangs. "Is you OK?" "Still mournin I see…" "Everythang is ghon be aiiiight…" "Please… Iz there anythang we can do?" Steven never replied ta them, n' they all simply holla'd tha same thangs over n' over n' shit. I couldn't put tha game down now, dis was all so strange. Curious, I headed off tha fuck into tha tall grass, n' eventually gots tha fuck into a funky-ass battle wit a Rattatta. No Pokemon was busted out, just Stevenz sprite. I was wonderin how tha fuck I'd battle. Wild RATTATTA left yo ass be. Da battle ended without anythang happening. This was certainly interesting, n' it happened wit every last muthafuckin Pokemon I encountered. Wild PIDGEY ignored yo thugged-out ass. Wild PONYTA wandered off. Da noize never chizzled either n' shit. No matter where I went, Lavender Hood came from tha speakers, followin me, sometimes slowed down slightly, sometimes not. I searched everywhere, every last muthafuckin town, talked ta every last muthafuckin body, wonderin just what tha fuck tha hell I needed ta do. My fuckin frustration was mixin wit tha wack atmosphere of all this, makin tha experience all together unnervin n' uncomfortable yo, but I couldn't tear mah dirty ass away. I was startin ta git a lil' bit mad salty though, no muthafucka spittin some lyrics ta me anythang besides givin me they condolences n' tryin ta give me shit like LEMONADE or COFFEE, each kicked it wit with: Steven: … No… I slapped mah dirty ass fo' idiocy, suddenly realizin how tha fuck tha likely answer was right up in front of me, Pallet Hood of course biaaatch! When I went there though, which took a long-ass time, havin ta strutt, no Pokemon ta fly with, no bicycle ta ride, n' Steven only seemed ta move half tha regular movement speed, it wasn't much different. I first tried rappin' ta Prof. Oak. "These thangs happen… you was just unlucky." Next I tried Bluez sister. "Please… Don't leave home again…" Redz momma wouldn't even rap ta me at all. With nowhere else up in mind ta go, I strutted ta tha westside, findin tha doggy den from tha beginning, which I had never entered since leavin Pallet Hood. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Inside was Mike yo, but rappin' ta his ass was just as useless. Mike: I be soopa-doopa sorry… I pondered fo' a moment if dis straight-up was tha ending, Steven doomed ta do not a god damn thang but roam Kanto up in misery, hustled by tha memories, forced ta dig everyonez concerns bout his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. As a last ditch effort ta do anything, I went ta tha bedroom n' strutted over ta tha bed. Steven: I be goin ta chill… Da screen faded ta black fo' a moment yo, but then slowly faded back in, tha ghetto havin a funky-ass black tint ta it, tha Mikez sprite layin up in tha other bed, I assumed dis meant dat shiznit was night. Steven: I be goin ta do it… Do what, biatch? Again, I had no idea, tried inspectin every last muthafuckin thang up in tha room, not a god damn thang happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! As soon as I left tha house, another dialogue. Steven: IT can brang her back… IT can do anything… What up in tha hell was IT, biatch? Somethang dat could do anything, I couldn't fo' tha game of me figure it out. Wanderin about, I tried ta leave Pallet Hood tha usual way. Steven: Not dat way. Dude wouldn't go any further, I tried tha cribs. Steven: Screw dem mothafuckas… I quirked mah eyebrow at that, forgettin fo' a moment dis was not a real Pokemang game, tha vulgaritizzle just took me off guard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I continued ta look around yo, but there was nowhere I could go, until I accidentally stepped on tha ocean, n' Steven strutted right in, only tha upper half of his sprite visible, like tha swimmers you encounter up in tha Cerulean gym. I didn't give a fuck his schmoooove ass could swim… Steven: Da missin biatch… Missin one, biatch? I paused fo' a moment, no, his schmoooove ass couldn't possibly mean… that, I hadn't tried tha MissingNo trick on dis hack yet yo, but it just fit too well, dat had ta be what tha fuck he meant. I "surfed" all tha way towardz Cinnebar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I fuckin started ta feel suttin' was off, mo' so than dis already was. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Silence. Da Lavender Hood theme had stopped, there was no noise at all, nor was there any Pokemon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I just kept going, findin Cinnebar n' surfin up n' down tha eastside coast, lo n' behold. Wild MISSINGNO rocked up! Steven: Dat shit iz mine… Wild MISSINGNO was caught! What tha hell, biatch? Steven didn't do anything, he just commanded dat atrocitizzle of fucked up data ta join him, no, become his thugged-out lil' possession, n' it done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was gettin mo' n' mo' disturbed by dis all, checkin tha start menu, I saw MissingNo was not up in mah party yo, but instead a item, makin thangs even stranger n' shit. I checked tha trainer card as well. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Steven has his back ta me, his fuckin long afro draped behind him, his handz up in his thugged-out lil' pockets, not a god damn thang else. Rememberin what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka holla'd all up in tha start of dis night, I realized what tha fuck I had ta do… I surfed ta land n' made mah way northeast to, where else, Lavender Hood. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Along tha way, I noticed all tha trainers, oddly still up at dis hour, wouldn't peep Steven, all of dem turnin when he passed, even dem dat was normally static. I tried rappin' ta one of tha fools up in tha guard-house type buildings. "Just go…" They all holla'd tha same thang, though one busted chills down mah spine. "Sometimes dirtnap is best." My fuckin handz was sweatin by dis point, Steven was bout ta try tha impossible, suttin' some would peep as a cold-ass lil crime against nature, which nuff of these playas shared dat opinion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I steeled mah dirty ass, itz just a game, n' I was goin ta complete dat shit. It took a eternitizzle ta reach Pokemon Tower yo, but I gots there eventually, takin a thugged-out deep breath n' headin toward tha tombstone, I remembered which one, tha image of Steven standin before dat shiznit was burned tha fuck into mah mind afta all. First, I tried inspectin dat shit. Steven: Miki… Nothang happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! With a gulp, I opened tha menu n' selected MissingNo from tha bag. OAK: Steven, don't use dat shiznit son! I was reminded of when Prof. Oak would magically rap dat you couldn't bust a Key Item somewhere, like when rockin tha bicycle up in a funky-ass building, though tha message dis time was different, even worse, Steven responded ta dat shit. Steven: In a ghetto dat cheated me, why should I play fair… Steven used "It"! ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… Steven obtained M@#$! What up in Godz name did I obtain, biatch? I couldn't rap , cuz tha game took away mah control. Without mah input, Steven fuckin started ta leave tha tower on his own, struttin single step by single step. Da Lavender Hood theme started again n' again n' again as he left tha tower n' fuckin started his wild lil' fuckin excruciatingly slow trip against mah will. Every time his schmoooove ass crossed one of tha bordaz where tha noize would chizzle, it gots progressively slower, mo' n' mo' disturbing, by tha time he reached Cerulean City, dat shiznit was a thugged-out demonic rumbling. I just stared, watchin him, tryin ta guess where da thug was goin yo, but dat shiznit was gettin mo' n' mo' obvious yo. Dude was headin ta Pallet Hood. Da noize had all but stopped when he gots there, playin single note by single note yo. Dude went exactly where I had guessed, right ta his own house, inside, n' up tha stairs. At dis point, there was no beatz, Steven moved step by step, stoppin at his brotherz bed, turnin ta grill his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. At first, I though tha game froze, da ruffneck didn't do anything, simply stood there, n' I couldn't move his muthafuckin ass. I did however, smoke up I could open tha pause menu fo'sho. I was terrified ta look yo, but I couldn't stop mah dirty ass. I selected his cold-ass trainer card. There was a low growl noise, like a gangbangin' finger-lickin' distorted Pokemon cry like a muthafucka. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Steven was lookin all up in mah grill again, directly all up in tha screen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was hunched over, his bangs obscurin his wild lil' face, his afro was wild n' feathered out. Between his bangs, there wasn't even a gangbangin' grill at all, just black, two red eyes lookin straight forward, a white grin contrastin wit tha darkness. That wasn't all. His name was now S!3v3n. I couldn't look away, mah eyes glued ta his, not breakin contact fo' some time. My fuckin vision was gettin blurry until I couldn't peep straight-up well, mah grill grew wet. I was bustin up, like a funky-ass baby. There was not a god damn thang I could do ta hold back tha tears. I was wit dis pimp from tha start, I built his ass up ta pimped outness, n' was then forced ta peep his fuckin lil' decline afta a tragic accident, n' now…he was all dis bullshit. This thang, dis abomination. I peeped his ass go insane. Haltin mah tears, wipin mah eyes, I closed outta tha trainer card n' tried ta save tha game, wantin ta just quit. Da game informed mah crazy ass dis was impossible. "Nothang can be saved now, nahmeean?" Da pause menu wouldn't close no matter what tha fuck I did, so wit no other option, I checked tha bag, not a god damn thang happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I checked Pokemon, n' there was one fo' realz. A single sprite kicked it wit me, it had zero HP, itz status: DED, its name M@#$. I selected it, n' I was greeted wit four options. ->STATUS "Its her…" ->SWITCH "Never" ->CLOSE "…No…" ->STRANGLE My fuckin fingers bobbin, I selected STRANGLE, n' tha menu closed, showin Steven up in tha room again. S!3v3n: Peace out… SNAP! Da game shut itself off. I was mo' dumbfounded than frightened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! In a lil' bit of shock, I turned it back on, tha title screen showin tha manic S!3v3n n' a horribly glitched Charizard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I pressed start, then Continue. All I saw was a zoomed up view of Pallet Hood, showin Stevenz home ta tha westside, tall grass surroundin it, dem unmovable stones blockin it from tha rest of tha town. Da image was straight-up static, no beatz, no movement, before fadin ta white, goin back ta tha title screen. Dat shiznit was as it had been when I first popped it in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A trainer n' a Charizard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I attempted ta hit continue. "… Fuck dat shit…" Rapped by 'Haramonia ' Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Ghetto Talk Category:Paukymaun Category:Excessive Profanity